Retour à toi
by Pianodream
Summary: <html><head></head>Alors qu'il dérive dans le Rift, Gilgamesh imagine sa rencontre prochaine avec Bartz... WARNING: hard yaoi. ONE-SHOT.</html>


**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Ndl'auteure:** coucou à tous, c'est Mamzelle Piano! 8D Durant ces vacances j'ai eu le temps de vous écrire cet OVNI yaoique tout droit sorti de mon imagination tordue. L'idée m'est venue en jouant à Duodecim, où j'ai trouvé que les sentiments que Gilgamesh éprouve vis à vis de son rival Bartz, la plupart de ses répliques dans le jeu et son ardeur folle à le retrouver m'ont parus suspects. Il est trop intéréssé par Bartz pour être innocent! Et c'est ainsi que cette fic est sortie... Il y aura peut-être une suite, qui sait?

Note: Je n'ai fait que rajouter certains dialogues et scènes. Sinon, toutes les répliques de Gilgamesh et Bartz, et plus particulièrement de la deuxième partie, sont les originales!

**Warning:** hard yaoi!

La Faille était calme. Rien ne bougeait parmi les murs de pierre, sauf une silhouette imposante trônant sur le toit du plus grand des châteaux.  
>L'homme était grand lui aussi, grand et massif, tel un monolithe de granit. Ses vêtements d'un rouge éclatant flottaient au vent. Il portait une cagoule ainsi que des tissus colorés qui ornaient sa ceinture, ses bras et ses jambes imposantes. Sur son dos et à sa taille étaient attachées huit armes différentes: un sabre japonais à la longueur impressionnante, une épée à la lame sombre comme la nuit, une lance rouge acérée, une hache trapue, un sabre courbé, une épée rayonnante comme un soleil, une deuxième épée copie parfaite de la première, mais de couleur bleuâtre et visiblement de piètre facture, et un étrange couteau émettant de curieux caquètements. Seul le visage de l'homme apparaissait sous le masque, fardé de blanc et de stries rouges, avec deux petits yeux sournois enfoncés sous un front busqué. Concentré à l'extrême, droit comme un I, cet étrange personnage guettait, tel un rapace, la personne qui marchait au pied du mur de pierre.<br>C'était un jeune homme, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux châtains courts et ébouriffés par le vent. Il portait un haut bleu ciel, sans col ni manches, moulant élégamment son thorse. Il avait une pièce d'armure dorée stylisée comme une petite aile qui ornait son épaule gauche et une ceinture de tissus colorés, où pendait une petite dague dans un fourreau doré. Ses vêtements étaient agrémentés de rivières de perles irisées, formant comme des colliers autour de son cou, de ses poignets et de ses hanches. Ses avant-bras étaient ceinturés de foulards aux motifs extravagants, et il portait des collants gris et bleus, qui soulignaient le galbe de ses longues jambes minces. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottines courtes et pointues en toile bleue. Il était mince, svelte, gracieux et délicat dans ses mouvements, et les longues boucles d'oreilles qui cliquetaient à ses lobes ajoutaient à son charme insouciant. Visiblement il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était épié, et marchait lentement sur l'un des ponts de la Faille.  
>L'homme en rouge plissa le regard, marqua une pause et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, lancant d'une voix grave et puissante.<p>

__"Hé bien, Bartz, nous nous rencontrons à nouveau!"  
><em>

__"Huh?"_

Le jeune homme ainsi interpellé se retourna lentement, levant un regard couleur noisette vers le haut. L'imposant homme aux vêtements rouges sauta du haut de son perchoir et atterit avec fracas sur l'herbe, faisant trembler le sol et sursauter le jeune homme.

__"Huooooo... HA!"  
><em>

Se relevant avec un cri de guerre, l'homme prit une position de combat grotesque, debout sur un pied et les bras écartés. Les yeux de Bartz s'agrandirent de surprise et il fit un pas en arrière, prêt à bondir, sa respiration saccadée soulevant sa poitrine maigre et faisant tinter les perles sur son thorse.  
>Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, se fixant mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que...<p>

__"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'arrives pas à en croire tes yeux? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié mon nom, vermisseau pleurnichard!"  
><em>

Les yeux noisette s'agrandirent de plus belle, et il se ramassa, comme un animal effrayé. Les lèvres du jeune homme remuèrent un peu, puis s'ouvrirent en un large sourire espiègle.

__"Gilgamesh! Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir vivant_!" fit-il en posant une main sur son coeur, les yeux pétillants.

Ainsi dénommé, Gilgamesh poussa un rire puissant et reporta son regard sur Bartz.

__"En effet, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, j'ai été éxilé dans le Rift alors que tu me regardais, bouche bée."_grogna-t-il, une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où, impuissant, il avait été entrainé sans merci dans les profondeurs des Abysses, sous le regard affolé du jeune homme sans défense. Dès lors il n'avait cessé de se raccrocher au souvenir de son beau visage, alors qu'il dérivait dans le Néant, brûlant de fougue et d'espoir alors qu'il ne songeait qu'à le revoir. Et maintenant...

__"Oui, mais comme tu peux le voir, même le Rift n'a pu me retenir."  
><em>

Il avait enfin réussi.

__"Je suis de retour, Bartz! Mon exil a pris fin!"  
><em>

__"Waouh. Tu es vraiment un dur à cuire_!" fit Bartz, une lueur d'admiration dans le regard.

__"Je sais, je sais."  
><em>

Gilgamesh bomba le thorse, roulant des muscles. Il était impressionnant, et Bartz semblait subjugué.

__"Et... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? »_

__"Oh, crois moi, cela n'a pas été facile. J'ai voyagé dans des endroits lointains et oubliés, rencontré des créatures fascinantes, traversé des paysages hostiles et vu plus de merveilles que tout ce que tu peux imaginer! Hahahaha!"_

En disant tout cela, Gilgamesh n'avait pas quitté Bartz des yeux, dévorant du regard le jeune homme svelte. Il brûlait d'envie de courir vers lui, ne serait-ce que pour le toucher, s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il leva le menton.

__"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es devenu!"  
><em>

Bartz piaffa, se grattant nerveusement la nuque, et grommela une réponse.

__"Oh, je... On a... Je ne sais plus... Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire, tu sais... Je ne suis pas un héros comme toi."  
><em>

__"Ahahaha! Allons, Bartz, ne te dévalorise pas tant. Sinon tu ne serais pas mon rival!"  
><em>

__"Mais je savais... Je voulais te revoir, Gilgamesh."_souffla Bartz.

_"HA! Et moi donc! Nombreuses furent les épreuves que je dûs traverser et les combats que je dûs surmonter, mais enfin, tout ceci s'achève! Me voici devant toi Bartz! Comme j'ai rêvé de ce moment!"  
><em>

L'emphase habitait sa voix. Gilgamesh leva sa paume vers le jeune homme et Bartz lui répondit par un sourire taquin.

__"Nous ne pouvons reculer, Bartz. Il était écrit que nous devions nous affronter un jour."_fit Gilgamesh, tendant la paume vers le châtain.

Bartz écarta légèrement ses longues jambes minces, portant la main à son fourreau. Une lueur d'ardeur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

__"Prépare-toi! Car je ne suis plus le Gilgamesh que tu as connu!"  
><em>

__"Que le meilleur gagne!"_

Il dégaina une dague courbe et l'homme en rouge sortit l'une de ses nombreuses armes de derrière son dos, puis ils s'élancèrent avec fougue l'un contre l'autre en poussant un terrible cri de guerre.

Le combat était ardu. Gilgamesh écrasait peu à peu la défense du jeune homme, qui feintait et contre-attaquait comme il pouvait. Parant l'un de ses coups d'une main, l'homme en rouge dégaina l'épée noire de l'autre et la lame fendit l'air en sifflant, ratant de peu la jugulaire de Bartz et entaillant son vêtement sur toute sa longueur. Le jeune homme surpris ne vit pas arriver le coup suivant et sentit sa machoire se décrocher presque sous la force du poing massif. Devant ses yeux dansèrent des étoiles scintillantes et il fit un vol plané sur quelques mètres avant de retomber sur le sol. Gilgamesh poussa un rire tonitruant et fit tournoyer ses armes.

__"Eh bien, Bartz! On se défile!"  
><em>

__"Dans tes rêves!"_

Le jeune homme se releva d'un bond et empoigna sa dague, un hématome bordant sa lèvre. Il s'essuya et se lanca de nouveau. Leurs armes s'entrechoquaient inlassablement, Gilgamesh fendant et écrasant, alors que Bartz pirouettait autour de ses coups, son corps fin semblant valser dans les airs tel un oiseau. Mais bientôt la force lui manqua, et il chancela sur ses pieds, alors que lui et Gilgamesh atterissaient avec fracas sur le pont.  
>Bartz tituba et laissa échapper son arme. La large main de l'homme en rouge se referma sur le cou du châtain, le faisant presque suffoquer, puis il le souleva comme une poupée en ricanant.<p>

__"Urgh... Korf..."  
><em>

__"Tu en perds ton latin, semblerait-il? Mouahahahaha!"  
><em>

__"Gilg... Aarh..."_

Gilgamesh marqua un temps d'arrêt tout en riant. La main fine du jeune homme venait désèspérément frapper son imposant poignet, tentant de desserrer l'étau dans lequel était pris sa gorge tendre. Ses ongles griffèrent la large main et sa respiration coupée se fit sifflante. Tournant sur lui-même une dernière fois, ses doigts se crispant sur sa proie maintenant sans défense, Gilgamesh poussa un grognement bestial et envoya Bartz valser dans les cieux. Allant s'écraser un peu plus loin, le jeune homme laissa échapper un dernier cri, roula sur lui-même, puis resta étendu au sol, vaincu. L'homme au vêtement rouge poussa alors un rugissement de rire éclatant, prenant une pose victorieuse en contemplant son adversaire abattu. Bartz respirait difficilement, toussa, eut quelques hoquets, puis se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes. Son habit à demi déchiqueté laissait voir sa peau délicate malmenée par le combat, et il baissait la tête, offrant une nuque presque sensuelle. Gilgamesh se sentit envahi par une fougue sans précédent et il fit un sourire carnassier.

__"Je suis invincible!"  
><em>

__"Urgh... Gilgamesh..."_

Bartz se releva doucement, presque cassé en deux, grimacant sous la douleur, mais souriant en même temps. Il se frotta l'épaule et dit résigné.

__"Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais... Je ne peux nier la vérité."  
><em>

Gilgamesh bomba le thorse alors que le jeune homme faisait un pas titubant vers lui, sans le lâcher des yeux.

__"Gilgamesh."_ fit ce dernier, admiratif. _"Tu es vraiment l'ultime guerrier."_

L'homme fardé laissa échapper un ricanement intempestif.

__"Ne fais pas cette tête, Bartz! Tu t'es bien battu, hohohoho..."  
><em>

Son ricanement se mua de nouveau en rire tonitruant. Il avait réussi, il avait enfin dompté son rival.

__"Gilgamesh... Je suis..."  
><em>

Bartz, encore sonné par les coups implacables, ne finit pas sa phrase. Il perdit l'équilibre et chuta de nouveau, roulant sur le dos dans l'herbe courte. Le maître d'armes sursauta et tourna son regard vers le mime presque évanoui.

__"Hohohoho! J'aurais peut-être dû retenir mes coups! Dans quel état te voilà?"_ fit-il en s'approchant.

Il se pencha sur le jeune homme et approcha ses larges mains de son corps svelte, touchant du bout des doigts son visage. Bartz eut un sourire grimacant et Gilgamesh grommela, gêné.

__"Allons, voilà que tu me mets mal à l'aise alors que c'est moi qui t'ai vaincu!"_

__"Gilgamesh..."_ fit l'autre faiblement.

Passant une main sous la nuque courbée et une autre sous les jambes minces, l'homme à la cape rouge souleva le mime et le transporta un peu plus loin, à l'ombre du mur de pierre. Le corps frêle du jeune homme ne pesait pratiquement rien entre ses bras, et il pouvait sentir sa respiration spasmée contre sa poitrine. Le posant contre la pierre fraîche, il ne put résister à l'envie de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux virevoltants.

__"Maintenant que je t'ai vaincu, mon doux Bartz, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire_?" sifflota-t-il.

__"Je suis à ton service, Gilgamesh, n'est-ce pas?"_ fit le châtain.

À ses mots, l'esprit de Gilgamesh se remplit d'ardeur. Il avait traqué Bartz comme un chasseur traque sa proie, et maintenant qu'il le tenait en son pouvoir, le jeune homme lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seulement. Tirant une fiole de potion d'un revers de sa manche, il prit doucement le menton fin entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête.

__"J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, Bartz. Le jour où enfin je te possèderais."_

Bartz avala le liquide irisé par petites gorgées et reprit des couleurs. Ses hématomes disparurent et il allait mieux. Mais Gilgamesh remarqua une chose insolite. Le fil orné de perles colorées qui retenait son haut sur ses épaules avait été cassé net, sans doute lors de leur combat, et laissait apparaître le thorse glabre. Tout son vêtement avait été lacéré et dévoilait un corps ferme et souple. Le maître d'armes déglutit, une boule de chaleur brûlante grimpant dans sa tête et descendant dans son corps. Il fixa avec indécision la boucle d'oreille du jeune homme, suivit la courbe sensuelle de la nuque et du cou, les lignes fines de ses bras et de ses hanches, le galbe de ses cuisses, le tour des mollets et la finesse de ses chevilles et de ses pieds. Bartz rougit en remarquant le regard songeur de Gilgamesh et tenta de remonter son épaulette déchirée.

__"Et, hum, euh... Quand tu étais... Enfermé dans la Faille... Tu pensais souvent à,euh... À ce qu'on ferait quand on se reverrait?"_

__"Oh si tu savais... Seule cette toute petite pensée..."_ souffla le colosse en touchant la joue du mime.

Bartz rosit de plus belle.

__"Ce minuscule rayon d'espoir... Le souvenir de ton visage gravé dans mon esprit..."_

Sa large main glissa sur celle du châtain et vint enserrer sa taille svelte, l'attirant vers lui.

__"C'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir bon... Je savais que si je revenais parmi les vivants, je pourrais te revoir. Hohohohoho, oui. Je te tiens maintenant."_

Il resserra sa prise sur le corps mince, et Bartz prit une expression légèrement inquiète.

__"Gilgamesh... Ho là... Lâche moi."_

__"Tu as déjà oublié, jeune homme? Tu es à moi maintenant. Tu es ma proie, celle que j'ai cherché pendant si longtemps. Alors la moindre des choses..."_

Le mime déglutit, mais ses yeux étaient pleins d'admiration.

__"C'est de t'abandonner à ton nouveau maître. N'est-ce pas_?" souffla l'homme, brûlant d'ardeur.

__"Mais... Je..."_

Bartz détourna le regard, rouge comme un coquelet. Il s'entoura le thorse de ses bras minces et replia les genoux.

__"Je... Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi... S'il-te-plaît, Gilgamesh..."_

On aurait vraiment dit un petit animal terrorisé. Levant les mains pour protéger son visage, il couina d'une petite voix inquiète.

__"Ne... Ne me fais pas de mal, je t'en prie..."_

L'homme en rouge eut un large sourire presque mesquin. Le frêle jeune homme se soumettait enfin à lui, il l'avait en son pouvoir absolu. Un ricanement légèrement sadique franchit les lèvres de Gilgamesh et il décida de jouer le jeu. Saisissant les poignets du mime dans une de ses mains, il le plaqua contre le mur et le saisit à la gorge de l'autre, caressant le menton du plat du pouce.

__"Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas t'écraser, hum? Après la chasse, le vainqueur abat toujours sa proie, c'est un fait. À moins que..."_

Bartz resta tétanisé sur place, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

__"Je... Tu me fais peur, là! Gilgamesh!"_

Il repoussa l'homme en rouge et tenta de s'enfuir, se tortillant comme un ver entre les bras musculeux. Mais l'autre était bien plus fort. Ils luttèrent un moment, puis Bartz abandonna, pris au piège contre le thorse de l'homme, haletant, ses habits en lambeaux. Il était si épuisé que Gilgamesh crut qu'il allait tourner de l'oeil dans ses bras.

__"Hohohoho, tu as beau t'être amélioré, je suis invincible face à toi, mon cher rival."_

__"Haaa... Je vois... Haaa..."_ haleta l'autre.

Gilgamesh s'assit de nouveau contre le mur, sans lâcher Bartz. En son coeur brûlaient les flammes de la victoire, totale et glorieuse, mais aussi celles d'une ardeur et d'un désir dont il ne saisissait pas exactement la nature. Il avait tant espéré ce moment, le jour où il pourrait enfin le capturer entre ses bras, et maintenant il le possédait enfin. Mais pour que sa victoire soit totale...

__"Dis moi, Bartz..."_ fit-il en passant sa main sur la nuque frêle.

L'autre se figea.

__"O... Oui?"_

__"Tu es soumis à mon pouvoir maintenant... Donc je me demande..."_

Il descendit depuis la nuque jusqu'aux épaules, puis promena ses doigts sur les omoplates et avisa l'armure légèrement déglinguée. Bartz tressaillit lorsqu'il finit de détacher l'épaulette et la lui ôta. Gilgamesh eut un petit rire et asticota la boucle d'oreille du jeune homme.

__"Montre moi comment tu es fait, Bartz. Je veux voir qui est le rival que j'ai mis si longtemps à désarconner."_

__"Je... Euh... Bon..."_ grommela le châtain en secouant la tête.

Assis sur les genoux massifs, faisant dos à Gilgamesh, Bartz dégrafa lentement sa petite cape bleue et la laissa choir, puis s'affaira à détacher le fil perlé qui maintenait son haut. La toile bleue tomba, laissant voir son dos aux muscles fins et bien dessinés. Le vêtement était si abîmé qu'on pouvait d'ores et déjà voir ses pectoraux. Gilgamesh jubilait, bouillant d'ardeur. Il le voulait, ici et maintenant. Il le voulait tout entier, tout à lui. Bartz était maintenant à demi-nu, et il rosit.

__"Eh bien, Bartz? On se fait pudique?"_

Le mime marmonna quelquechose d'incompréhensible et se mit à délacer ses chaussures, les jetant un peu plus loin. Puis il replia les jambes et fit glisser le collant bicolore sur ses chevilles, se tortillant sur les cuisses épaisses de l'homme en rouge. Gilgamesh sentit une immense boule de chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps et il crut perdre la tête. Saisissant entre ses deux mains le corps frêle, il le plaqua contre lui, envoyant valser le collant.

__"Uwah! Hey!"_ fit le mime surpris.

__"Tu m'as rendu dingue, Bartz. Complètement dingue. Tout ce temps que j'ai passé dans la Faille, combien de fois ai-je failli sombrer dans le désespoir, combien de fois ton souvenir, le fait que tu m'attendais parmi les vivants, m'a aidé à tenir bon?"_

__"Gilgamesh, je... Ah..."_ fit Bartz, sentant la large main courir sur son cou.

Gilgamesh se débarassa de sa capuche ornée de pointes et enfouit son nez dans le creux de l'épaule du châtain, mordillant la peau fine de la nuque. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri en sentant les dents sur son dos.

__"H... Hey! Arrête!"_

__"Pas question."_

Tenant les poignets du mime d'une main, il vint délicatement pincer les tétons de l'autre, et Bartz lâcha un miaulement entre la douleur et la satisfaction.

__"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"_

__"Aie... Je crois que tu m'as fracassé une côte tout à l'heure... Mgn..."_ siffla le jeune homme.

__"Oh, ah bon? Mes excuses, mais quand il s'agit de toi... Je ne me contrôle plus tout à fait."_ fit l'homme en rouge.

Posant sa paume sur le thorse, il marmonna quelques mots sans suite et Bartz sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps, une force guérisseuse qui lui ôta toute douleur, et à la place lui insufflait une fougue et un désir trépidants. Presque hors de contrôle, le mime se mit à onduler contre le corps du géant, ses mains se crispant sur ses hanches et ses côtes.

__"Mais qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive!"_

__"Ouahahaha, tu te dévergondes enfin?"_

__"Ah... Aaah... Gilg..."_

__"Allons, allons, mon jeune ami, ne sois pas si timide. Dis moi ce qui te ferait plaisir!"_

__"Ai... Aide-moi! Je... Je brûle! Je brûle de l'intérieur! Aaaanh!"_

__"C'est moi qui te fait cet effet-là? Ouahahaha, c'est normal, je suis tellement fort et attractif!"_

__"Aaah... Oui sûrement... Aaaah..."_ souffla le châtain, rouge comme une pivoine. _"Aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît! Nnnh... Comment... Comment on arrête!"_

__"Tu me supplies de te libérer? Comme c'est touchant. Je... Oh?"_

Gilgamesh s'interrompit. Bartz venait de plonger la main entre ses jambes, masquant à grand-peine une érection. Il poussa un couinement étouffé et devint cramoisi.

__"Tiens, pourtant ça te fait du bien on dirait?"_ ricana l'homme en rouge.

__"Ah... Aaaah... Je... Je sais plus ce que je fais..."_ haleta l'autre, massant vigoureusement son membre.

Gilgamesh lui saisit les deux poignets d'une seule main et le souleva légèrement, regardant avec satisfaction le corps frémissant du mime se trémousser, puis il lui susurra dans une oreille.

__"D'accord puisque tu insistes, je vais t'aider à te sentir mieux, hohohoho..."_

__"Oui... Ah..."_ bégaya le châtain, hors de contrôle.

Gilgamesh détacha sa ceinture à tête de chimère et la mit à côté de lui, sans lâcher Bartz. Dégageant son pantalon rouge devenu visiblement trop petit, il retourna le mime face à lui. Le pauvre garçon transpirait et ondulait sensuellement contre son thorse, la bouche ouverte, happant l'air comme un poisson. Il entoura le cou du géant de ses bras, alors que ce dernier posait une main de chaque côté de ses hanches et l'asseyait délicatement sur son membre durci. Bartz se laissa pénétrer complètement et lâcha un grognement de plaisir et de douleur mêlées.

__"Uh... Argh... Arrête..."_

__"N'essaie même pas de te dérober. Tu m'appartiens, Bartz."_

Sans prévenir beaucoup plus, il le renversa, le dos dans l'herbe, et entama de longs va-et-vients dans le corps frêle. Le mime poussa un cri et se couvrit le visage de ses mains, son corps incontrôlable accompagnant le géant par de sensuels roulements du bassin. Il se mordit le poing et aggrippa la cape rouge.

__"Nn... Hhhuuunn... Ça me brûle... À l'intérieur... Aie.. Aaah..."_

__"Attends, tu vas vite te sentir mieux."_ grogna Gilgamesh.

Avisant le ceinturon et le fourreau de la dague de Bartz qui enserraient encore sa taille, il les détacha et les lui ôta. Le jeune mime était à présent entièrement nu, le laissant admirer à loisir son corps souple et ferme comme un roseau.  
>Gilgamesh n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les humains, mais celui-là était différent. Quelquechose en lui l'avait rendu fou de désir, et maintenant il s'assouvissait enfin. Avec un grognement, le géant fardé reprit ses mouvements, tenant les hanches fines du jeune mâle dans ses paumes, le prenant avec ardeur. Le châtain poussa quelques gémissements qui se muèrent en râles de plaisir, sa main labourant l'herbe et arrachant de la terre, son corps entier agité de spasmes sous la violence des assauts de Gilgamesh. Les yeux plissés, la bouche ouverte, il haletait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et devenait de plus en plus rouge.<p>

__"Aaaanh... Aaaanh... Non..."_

__"Humpf. Tu te bats encore malgré ta soumission? Quelle tête de bois tu fais!"_

L'homme en rouge ricana et vint saisir l'intimité du mime, qui glapit de surprise. Mais sa main était si grande et ses doigts si grossiers qu'il craignait de le blesser. Il se contenta de masser le bas-ventre de Bartz tout en l'accompagnant dans les ondulations de son corps, lui faisant pousser quelques miaulements supplémentaires.

__"En toi... Je te domine complètement, ma victoire sur toi est totale, mouahahaha... Souviens toi, Bartz... De ce plaisir que je t'offre... Il n'y aura plus que moi pour te faire sentir comme ça. Je veux que mon souvenir se grave dans ton corps!"_

Il pinça l'oreille du mime et ce dernier ouvrit les yeux brusquement, plongeant son regard noisette dans celui blanc glacial de Gilgamesh.

__"Je veux que tu frissonnes quand je te touche!"_

__"Aaah... Aaaannnh..."_

__"Je veux que tu tressailles quand je te déshabille!"_

__"Hhhn... Gilg..."_

__"Je veux que tu gémisses quand je te prends!"_

__"Ngn... Nyaaanh!"_

À chaque phrase, Gilgamesh donnait un coup de rein plus puissant, et Bartz semblait s'électrocuter à chaque fois qu'il venait en lui.

__"Tu es ma proie, mon butin. Moi seul pourrais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu pleures!"_

__"Ggh... Ah..."_

__"Je te ferais me supplier! Te soumettre à moi!"_

__"Ah... Assez...!"_

__"Tu seras tout entier à moi, à chaque instant, pour toujours!"_

__"P... Pitié... Je... Ah..."_

Bartz se couvrit la bouche de ses deux mains. Il était déchiré de l'intérieur, et sentait couver un feu brûlant dans son corps.

__"Je... Je vais... Aah... Aaaaannh!"_ siffla-t-il, accélérant brutalement la cadence, sa main masturbant allégrement son érection ardente.

__"Moi seul te prendrait... Et moi seul te ferait gémir!"_

__"Gh... Gghhh... Aaaargh!"_

Bartz venait. Il entendit dans sa tête jouer un orchestre de cloches tonnantes, puis, dans un ultime spasme, tendu en arrière comme un arc, il creva le septième ciel, foncant au paradis.

__"Crie mon nom, Bartz! Je veux que tu cries mon nom, chaque fois que je te ferais jouir! HUMPF!"_

__"Aargh... Gilg... GILGAMESH!"_ hurla presque le mime.

Il était consumé par l'orgasme, incandescent comme une braise, et sentit qu'il relâchait toute sa semence dans sa main, tachant le vêtement rouge d'un liquide laiteux.

__"Gilgamesh... Gilgamesh!"_

Bartz poussa un immense râle de jouissance, sa main pompant toujours sur son sexe raidi, noyé dans un océan de chair et de plaisir. Gilgamesh, au terme d'un dernier assaut, vint puissamment en lui, lâchant un geognement bestial alors que sa semence emplissait le corps frêle chauffé à blanc. Le mime eut un immense frisson, alors qu'ils achevaient leur orgasme, puis le géant rouge reprit à grand-peine son souffle, les mains sur le ventre taché de sperme et les cuisses de Bartz, sans oser bouger. Le jeune homme haletait précipitamment, le corps luisant de sueur. Gilgamesh aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours, qu'il puisse rester en lui encore un peu... Mais lentement, infiniment lentement, il se retira de Bartz et laissa le bassin osseux de ce dernier choir de nouveau dans l'herbe douce. Il remonta son pantalon rouge vif maintenant tâché de blanc, réarrangea sa capuche et ramassa ses armes éparpillées au sol. Bartz, étendu au sol les jambes écartées et les bras en croix, ne bougeait plus un cil, vaincu et exténué. Il remua les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit, puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans un sommeil comateux. Esquissant un léger sourire, le géant contempla une dernière fois le corps dénudé du jeune mâle, sculpture de marbre sur le gazon vert, puis il le couvrit d'une cape et se redressa en regardant le ciel. Poussant un soupir, le géant se mit lentement en marche, laissant le vent et le soleil graver ce moment dans ses souvenirs...

__"Oui... C'est exactement comme ça que les choses vont se passer. Quand j'affronterais Bartz, je saurais déjà quelles seront mes répliques."_

Gilgamesh jubilait, flottant dans la Faille ténébreuse. S'arrachant à son fantasme inavouable qui lui donnait des frissons d'ardeur, il chercha la sortie de ce couloir sans fin où il errait...

__"Hum. Le voilà déjà? Vite, je dois rester hors de vue."_

Galopant jusqu'au Portail, le géant rouge croisa les bras et ne put retenir quelques mots emphatiques.

__"Le voici enfin. Oh, je t'ai tellement attendu, Bartz! Je me disais que tu je viendrais jamais et j'en étais malade!"_

Reprenant son calme, il se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

__"Hum... Acte 1, le décor est en place. Passons directement à la séquence réunion-émotions..."_

Bartz mit un coup de pied indifférent dans une pierre et poussa un long soupir. La Faille était calme et rien ne bougeait...

__"Hé bien, Bartz, comme on se retrouve!"_

__"Huh?"_ fit le mime intrigué.

Il se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Dans le ciel, à quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus de lui, un vortex noir et tourbillonant se forma. De cette bouche infernale jaillit un homme de taille impressionnante, entièrement vêtu. Il atterrit avec fracas sur l'herbe, faisant trembler le sol et sursauter le mime.

__"Mais... Qui es-tu!"_

__"Huoooon... HA!"_ fit l'étrange personnage en se redressant et prenant une posture des plus grotesques, en équilibre sur un pied.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Bartz dubitatif se gratta la nuque, gêné, et tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui le géant maquillé.

__"Euh... Okay. C'est bizarre..."_ marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

__"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'arrives pas à en croire tes yeux, c'est ça?"_ le héla l'autre de sa voix puissante. _"Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié mon nom, vermisseau pleurnichard!"_

Bartz se figea et se retourna vers lui, proprement interloqué, ses deux sourcils s'arquant légèrement.

__"Hum, je ne devrais pas être surpris de te trouver sans voix. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, j'ai été éxilé dans la Faille alors que tu regardais, bouche bée."_

Bartz fronca un peu plus les sourcils. Le géant se redressa et pointa son index épais vers lui.

__"Mais comme tu peux le voir, elle n'a pu me retenir! Oh non, je suis de retour! Mon exil a pris fin!"_ poursuivit-il.

__"Euh... Ben, tant mieux pour toi!"_ bégaya Bartz, qui ne savait trop que faire.

__"Non, cela n'a pas été un voyage facile."_ commenca le géant sans préavis.

Il se mit à mimer un récit, prenant des poses comme un acteur de théâtre.

__"J'ai croisé le fer avec plus d'adversaires singuliers que je ne peux compter."_

Son regard inquiétant se posa sur Bartz et ce dernier eut un frisson sur la nuque.

__"J'ai failli me résoudre à vivre dans la Faille, mais quelqu'un m'attendait parmi les vivants... Cette pensée fragile me permit de tenir alors que je sombrais dans les ténèbres..."_

Il eut un sourire qui fut se hérisser les poils du cou du mime de plus belle. Bartz se sentit étonnamment surpris, voir même heureux. Connaissait-il ce gars étrange?  
>Le géant rouge dont il n'arrivait pourtant pas à se rappeler le nom se lanca dans un long récit, presque comme quelqu'un contant une épopée de conte fantastique. Et enfin...<p>

__"Nombreux furent les combats que je dus mener et les épreuves que je dus surmonter. Et maintenant, enfin, je me tiens devant toi!"_

Sa voix était chargée d'ardeur et d'émotion.

__"J'ai RÊVÉ de ce moment!"_ cria-t-il presque.

Bartz se sentait presque gêné devant tant d'emphase et de fougue envers lui.

__"Nous ne pouvons reculer. Il était écrit que nous devions nous affronter en duel, Bartz!"_ fit le géant.

Le mime légèrement ahuri croisa les bras et se gratta , pensif.

__"Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il... voulait m'affronter?"_

Il regarda le géant une seconde du coin de l'oeil, puis un large sourire insouciant fendit son visage.

__"Très bien. Ça a l'air marrant. Défi accepté!"_ lui cria-t-il.

Le géant aussi eut un sourire large et presque machiavélique.

__"Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon rival. Prépare-toi!"_

Il se mit en position de combat, une lueur indécise passant devant ses yeux.

__"Car... Je ne suis plus le Gilgamesh que tu as connu!"_

En entendant le nom, Bartz faillit rire. Il lui était familier, et il y eut comme un tintement dans son esprit, mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

__"C'est parti à un contre un!"_ fit-il en dégainant sa dague.

__"Finissons-en!"_ cria le géant en sortant sa panoplie impressionnante d'armes.

Ils se fixèrent une seconde, une éternelle seconde, puis s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre avec un cri. Gilgamesh fendait, percait, écrasait, faisait tournoyer ses armes comme un jongleur. Le jeune homme svelte glissait entre les coups, parant avec grâce et virevoltait autour de Gilgamesh avec la beauté d'un danseur. Leur combat ressemblait à une danse, le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant sonnant comme une musique aux accents fantastiques. Alors que le jeune homme pirouettait avec vivacité dans les cieux, le géant était attristé. Le seul qu'il désirait ne se souvenait plus de lui...  
>Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son désir inavouable, celui où il serrait son rival, et partenaire, dans une étreinte qu'il aurait voulu éternelle. Mais... Il n'y attachait pas une grande importance finalement. Tant que ce moment où ils étaient ensemble ne se finissait pas...<p>

OWARI.

Vous avez aimé? Ou détesté? Vous en voulez plus? Vous avez un avis quelconque sur ce oneshot?  
>Postez moi une rewiew et je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre. :)<p> 


End file.
